fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Cookieria
'''Papa's Cookieria '''is a game where you can bake lots of cookies for lots of new customers! The chefs are Poppy and Issac. It is located in the small but sweet town of Baketown. It was the first game created by Cure Kohaku. Intro Poppy and Issac are walking around together in Baketown. Suddenly, they see a new Papa Lucci restaurant, Papa's Cookieria! But it is not open yet because there are no workers, but Papa Lucci is having a lottery, except the two winners, one male and one female, will get to work at Papa's Cookieria! Poppy gets a female customer ticket, and Issac gets a male customer ticket. On the day the lottery winners are announced, the number is 2135569, which is Poppy and Issac's number! The doorbell then rings at their houses, and Papa Lucci arrives with uniforms and info about Papa's Cookieria. Poppy and Issac then realize that this would be harder than they thought, but they have no choice, so they start working the next day. Customers * Rosetta (Tutorial) * Freddy (After Tutorial) * Eggy Azalea (Time) * Alli (Day 2) * Jade (Rank 2) * Ethan (Rank 3) * Sasha (Rank 4) * Liam (Rank 5) * Lizzy (Rank 6) * Leo (Rank 7) * Ava (Rank 8) * Lulu (Rank 9) * Oliver (Rank 10) * Evie (Rank 11) * Jackson (Rank 12) * Mason (Rank 13) * Sean (Rank 14) * Larry (Rank 15) * Kylie (Rank 16) * Noah (Rank 17) * Rick (Rank 18) * Isabella (Rank 19) * Carter (Rank 20) * Emma (Rank 21) * Danielle (Rank 22) * Heather (Rank 23) * Lilli (Rank 24) * Lucas (Rank 25) * Lila (Rank 26) * Jorace (Rank 27) * Savannah (Rank 28) * Caden (Rank 29) * Dennis (Rank 30) * Vincent (Rank 31) * Charlotte (Rank 32) * Aiden (Rank 33) * Isla (Rank 34) * (Rank 35) * Flora (Rank 36) * Danny (Rank 37) * Yasmin (Rank 38) * Stan (Rank 39) * Albert (Rank 40) Closers * Zoei (Day 2) * Sever (Day 3) * Tyler (Day 4) * Haeo (Day 5) * Petey (Day 6) * Violet (Day 7) * J.J. (Food Critic, Day 8) Stations * Order Station * Batter Station * Baking Station * Topping Station Holidays * New Year (favorited by Lizzy, Leo, Oliver, Nina, and Walter) * Valentine's Day (favorited by Evie, Jackson, Ethan, Rosario, and Rick) * St. Paddy's Day (favorited by Kylie, Noah, Heather, Claudia, and Gretah) * Easter (favorited by Carter, Emma, Eggy Azalea, Liam, Freddy, and Skeeter) * Cherry Blossom Festival (favorited by Lilli, Lucas, Ava, Reyna, and Danielle) * Summer Luau (favorited by Savannah, Caden, Yasmin, Rosetta, and Isabella) * Starlight Jubilee (favorited by Charlotte, Aiden, Mason, Larry, and Isla) * Comet Con (favorited by Flora, Danny, Dennis, Mical, Stan, and Nick) * September Fest (favorited by Albert, Chloe, Sasha, Alli, and Richard) * Halloween (favorited by Sam, Boomer, Jade, Rocco, and Lila) * Thanksgiving (favorited by Cara, Xander, Sean, Lulu, and Vincent) * Christmas (favorited by Sylvina, Marco, Paulina, Arabella, and Papa Lucci) Ingredients Batter: * Vanilla Batter (start) * Sugar Cookie Batter (start) * Double Chocolate Batter (unlocked on Day 2 with Alli) * Chocolate Chip Batter (unlocked at Rank 4 with Sasha) * Yum n M Batter (unlocked at Rank 10 with Oliver) * Oatmeal Raisin Batter (unlocked at Rank 26 with Lila) * Peanut Butter Batter (unlocked at Rank 31 with Vincent) * Red Velvet Batter (unlocked at Rank 47 with Paulina) * Strawberry Batter (unlocked at Rank 56 with Rosario) Frosting: * White Frosting (start) * Pink Frosting (start) * Chocolate Frosting (unlocked at Rank 2 with Jade) * Blue Frosting (unlocked at Rank 13 with Mason) * Lemon Frosting (unlocked at Rank 19 with Isabella) * Green Frosting (unlocked at Rank 23 with Heather) * Purple Frosting (unlocked at Rank 30 with Dennis) * Yellow Frosting (unlocked at Rank 38 with Yasmin) * Cheesecake Frosting (unlocked at Rank 50 with Claudia) * Meringue Frosting (unlocked at Rank 58 with Reyna) * Red Frosting (unlocked at Rank 60 with Papa Lucci) Toppings: * Red Sprinkles (start) * Chocolate Chips (start) * Yum n' M's (start) * Blue Sprinkles (unlocked at Rank 3 with Ethan) * Nuts (unlocked at Rank 5 with Liam) * Candy Bits (unlocked at Rank 8 with Ava) * Cherry Bits (unlocked at Rank 14 with Sean) * Raspberries (unlocked at Rank 18 with Rick) * Banana (unlocked at Rank 22 with Danielle) * Creameo Bits (unlocked at Rank 34 with Isla) * White Chocolate Bits (unlocked at Rank 46 with Nina) * Green Sprinkles (unlocked at Rank 51 with Mical) * Dark Chocolate Bits (unlocked at Rank 59 with Rocco) Today's Specials * Chocolate Delight * Yummy Candy * Sweet Nuts * Sugar Cookie Surprise * Blue Fruit * Garden Cookies * White Cherry * Sweet Cloud * Rainy Dessert * Yellow Oatmeal * Ba-na-na * Snow Chocolate * Lucky Greens * Firey Red * Summer Beach * Nighttime Snack * Morning Snack Holiday Ingredients New Year * Rainbow Sprinkles (Rank 6 with Lizzy) * Rainbow Batter (Day 2 of New Year) * Rainbow Chocolate Chips (Rank 7 with Leo) * Rainbow Frosting (Day after reaching Rank 7) Valentine's Day * Heart Sprinkles (Rank 11 with Evie) * Pink Frosting (Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Pink Batter (Rank 12 with Jackson) * Heart Jelly Beans (Day after reaching Rank 12) St. Paddy's Day * Clover Sprinkles (Rank 16 with Kylie) * Light Green Frosting (Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Shamrock Batter (Rank 17 with Noah) * Coin Sprinkles (Day after reaching Rank 17) Easter * Egg Sprinkles (Rank 20 with Carter) * Lavender Frosting (Day 2 of Easter) * Easter Egg Batter (Rank 21 with Emma) * Bunny Cookie Bits (Day after reaching Rank 21) Cherry Blossom Festival * Blossom Sprinkles (Rank 24 with Lilli) * Flower Frosting (Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Japanese Batter (Rank 25 with Lucas) * Chinsuko Bits (Day after reaching Rank 25) Summer Luau * Seashell Sprinkles (Rank 28 with Savannah) * Teal Frosting (Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Sunshine Batter (Rank 29 with Caden) * Tropical Charms (Day after reaching Rank 29) Starlight Jubilee * Star Sprinkles (Rank 32 with Charlotte) * Silver Star Frosting (Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Blueberry Batter (Rank 33 with Aiden) * White Chocolate Star Bits (Day after reaching Rank 33) Comet Con * Asteroid Sprinkles (Rank 36 with Flora) * Neon Green Batter (Day 2 of Comet Con) * Blackberry Frosting (Rank 37 with Danny) * Blackberry Bits (Day after reaching Rank 37) September Fest * Orange Sprinkles (Rank 40 with Albert) * Cinnamon Batter (Day 2 of September Fest) * Brown Frosting (Rank 41 with Chloe) * Cinnamon (Day after reaching Rank 41) Halloween * Skull Sprinkles (Rank 44 with Sam) * Black Frosting (Day 2 of Halloween) * Ghost White Batter (Rank 45 with Boomer) * Crushed Bat Candies (Day after reaching Rank 45) Thanksgiving * Leaf Sprinkles (Rank 48 with Cara) * Tan Frosting (Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Pumpkin Batter (Rank 49 with Xander) * Turkey Candy Bits (Day after reaching Rank 49) Christmas * Present Sprinkles (Rank 52 with Sylvina) * Red and White Frosting (Day 2 of Christmas) * Candy Cane Batter (Rank 53 with Marco) * Christmas Tree Cookie Bits (Day after reaching Rank 53) Trivia * Papa's Cookieria was created in March 2016 and finished in summer 2016. However, Kohaku sometimes edits the page to fix mistakes or add something new. * Papa's Cookieria is the fourth gameria that has sweets as the food, after Papa's Freezeria, Papa's Cupcakeria, and Papa's Bakeria. However, it would be the fifth if you counted Papa's Pancakeria. * Papa's Cookieria was created on March 15, 2016, a day after Papa's Bakeria was released. * This is Cure Kohaku's first project ever on this wiki. Category:Games Category:Games by Cure Kohaku